122851-returning-player-how-quickly-from-lvl1-to-raid-ready
Content ---- ---- There are free transfers available off of the PvP server. | |} ---- ---- Well that certainly changes the equation then, lol. | |} ---- ---- Don't forget you have the 40EG weekly nowadays you can complete by either doing dailies, vet adv/dungeons or PvP. Afaik Omnicore weekly also gives 10 EG, so you can get your Key the same week you hit 50 now. | |} ---- See that's what happens when all you do is raid DS. You completely lose touch with the noobs and what they have to go through to get into raiding. ;) Extra EG (weekly quest and Omnicore-1 quest) gets you the key the same week you hit 50. You can easily complete the rep grind in blighthaven, R12 and the defile solo if you have to, including a bunch of the 20-man quests. The main obstacle is the daily nature of almost all of these rep quests. Special R12 mobs you can grind all day for their rep. PvP is hit or miss with the queues if the PvPers are to be believed, so getting AMP/Ability points here is iffy. But renown also buys you A/A points and is gained through any group questing, like adventures, dungeons or raids, as well as soloing vet shiphands. EG still buy you those points, too, and you can even get them off the auction house if you grind for gold. Lastly, getting gold medals in advantures and dungeons also leads to A/A points, and the runs themselves as mentioned also give you money, renown, glory (in dungeons), all of which also gets you better gear, aside from straight drops in the content. In particular SSM and the new Proto dungeons have good drops. | |} ---- Uh, I know of at least two Dominion Guilds on Warhound that raid multiple times a week. So no, not dead. Unless you're talking about EU, in which case, Idunno. There were more until relatively recently, when for some reason, pretty much all the Exiles put their Aurin tails between their legs and ran to Entity. I guess they just don't like conflict and prefer hugging it out in PvE instead. So if you're an Exile, that's rough, blame your faction for thinking the sky is falling and all jumping ship. More people jumping ship from the PvP server only makes the problem worse people, don't be a part of the problem if you want to see it fixed. If you're Exile, I get it. If you're Dominion. There's no real reason to. | |} ---- ---- What are you talking about? Sounds like you are the one losing touch. | |} ---- that is some fast leveling! | |} ---- ---- ---- A group just streamed going from 1-50 in 48 hours (the stream is called Failures to Fifty on Twitch if you're interested). That's if you're in a hurry. However, you can transfer from PVP to PVE and vice versa, so it sounds like you'll be good there. Itemization is a LOT faster than the last time you were here. Everything is hot on the main stat and you acquire a currency in PUGs called Glory now, which you can use to buy pre-raid gear. Attunement is now bronze for all dungeons and all world bosses are retroactive once you clear them (i.e. nowadays if you kill enough world bosses while leveling, that step automatically clears). There are people that blow through attunement in a matter of days. Again, that's if you're in a hurry. There are a LOT of guilds on GA now as people slowly meander to 50 and get attuned. It shouldn't be hard to get into one and get situated; most guilds are now running at least two teams independently. Since Datascape is now a 20 man raid, each GA raid now goes directly to DS, they don't have to combine and sort out logistics. All in all, it's a LOT quicker to get into GA and then to DS if you're making progress. DS is still a shower of neon death even as a 20 man, reportedly. Anyway, welcome back! Good to see you around again! | |} ----